2019 Atlantic hurricane season (GoldM)
(Very WIP, publishing to save progress) The 2019 Atlantic hurricane season was an above-average season, producing 16 named storms, 10 hurricanes and 6 major hurricanes. The season started on June 16th and ended on --. It was the first season since 2017 to feature a Category 5 hurricane, and the first to make landfall in Louisiana at that intensity. The season's impact was Forecasts Pre-season outlooks The first forecasts were originally predicting a less-than-average season with 13 named storms, 6 hurricanes and 2 major hurricanes, due to strong wind shear carried over from last year, however wind shear lessened over the following months as the Pacific started to cool and many agencies updated their forecast, anticipating an above-average season with 16 named storms, 8 hurricanes and 4 major hurricanes. Mid-season outlooks Season summary ImageSize = width:700 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2019 till:30/12/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:16/06/2019 till:23/06/2019 color:TS text:Andrea from:30/06/2019 till:03/07/2019 color:TS text:Barry from:13/07/2019 till:23/07/2019 color:C3 text:Chantal from:04/08/2019 till:09/08/2019 color:TS text:Dorian from:07/08/2019 till:17/08/2019 color:C3 text:Cosme-Erin from:21/08/2019 till:25/08/2019 color:TS text:Fernand from:27/08/2019 till:05/09/2019 color:C1 text:Gabriel from:01/09/2019 till:11/09/2019 color:C3 text:Humberto barset:break from:06/09/2019 till:12/09/2019 color:C2 text:Imelda from:11/09/2019 till:18/09/2019 color:C1 text:Jerry bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2019 till:01/07/2019 text:June from:01/07/2019 till:01/08/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:01/09/2019 text:August from:01/09/2019 till:01/10/2019 text:September from:01/10/2019 till:01/11/2019 text:October from:01/11/2019 till:01/12/2019 text:November from:01/12/2019 till:30/12/2019 text:December TextData = pos:(400,30) text:"(From the" pos:(447,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" June Only two storms formed in June, both tropical storms in the Caribbean Sea. Andrea formed on June 16th, becoming a storm on June 17th. It started moving south, and made landfall over Venezuela. Andrea caused minimal damages, and no deaths while making landfall. It dissipated on June 20th. Barry formed at the end of the month, though all of it's damages were in July. July In July, Barry caused some damage in Cuba and Key West before dissipating over Alabama on July 3rd. Tropical Depression Three formed on July 13th, strengthening into Tropical Storm Chantal and eventually Hurricane Chantal later on. It went on to deal $400 million in damages to Cuba, Dominica, and the Bahamas before escaping into the open Atlantic and dissipating on July 23rd. August Storms Tropical Storm Andrea On June 14th, the National Hurricane Center began monitoring a low-pressure area. They gave it an 80% chance of becoming a depression within 5 days, and in three days Tropical Depression One formed. It moved westward, strengthening to a tropical storm, making it the first named storm of the year. It made landfall in Venezuela, causing minimal damages and no deaths. It was degraded back to a depression and eventually dissipated on June 20th, leaving a remnant low which travelled across Colombia. Tropical Storm Barry A disturbance was observed south of Jamaica on June 28th. The National Hurricane Center gave it a 60% chance of organisation within 48 hours. Two days later, Tropical Depression Two formed south-west of Jamaica and started heading northward. It strengthened in a tropical storm shortly before making landfall in Cuba, and was named Barry. During it's landfall in Cuba, it caused $106K in damages, and 1 indirect death, which was from a car crashing into a tree after slipping on the wet road. After downgrading into a tropical depression, Barry made another landfall in the Florida Keys. Barry dissipated into a remnant low on July 2nd, which passed over Alabama bringing light showers. Hurricane Chantal The NHC started monitoring a low-pressure wave near the Leeward and Windward Islands.It moved west before organising into a tropical depression, and strengthened further into a tropical storm 18 hours later. Before making landfall in Dominica it became a Category 1 hurricane, the first hurricane of the year. It strengthened further while making bringing much rain to Dominica into a Category 2, and then a Category 3. It caused $400 million in damages and 18 deaths in Cuba, Dominica and the Bahamas, it drifted off into the open Atlantic Ocean, degrading until becoming extratropical on July 20th. The storm dissipated south of Greenland on July 23rd. Tropical Storm Dorian On July 31st, a disturbance was observed north-west of French Guiana, which was given a 50% chance of developing in the next five days. 5 days later, on August 4th, a tropical depression formed from the low pressure area and started moving west. The next day, it had strengthened into a tropical storm, with the NHC giving it the name Dorian. It later made landfall in Suriname and Guyana, causing >$1 million of damage and no deaths. It weakened to a tropical depression before making landfall in Venezuela, and then dissipated on August 8th into a low, bringing moderate showers to Venezuela and Colombia. Hurricane Cosme-Erin Cosme-Erin was the first successful Pacific→Atlantic crossover since Hermine in 2010, and the only one to have been named before crossing over. A tropical depression formed west of Colombia and Ecuador on August 7th, and started moving west, then north. It caused over a million dollars in damages in Nicaragua and Costa Rica as a tropical storm before crossing over into the Caribbean Sea. It gathered strength becoming a hurricane while affecting Yucatan and Cuba, and started to increase to a Category 3 storm after it reached the Gulf of Mexico. It made landfall in Florida and Georgia as a Category 2 storm on August 12th, doing >1 million in damages. It became an extratropical storm on August 14th and drifted north until it dissipated near Maine. Subtropical Storm Fernand Hurricane Gabriel Hurricane Humberto Hurricane Imelda Hurricane Jerry Hurricane Karen Storm names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2019. The named not retired from this list will be used again in 2025 season. This is the same list that was used in the 2013 season with the exception of the name Ingrid, which was replaced with Imelda. The names Imelda and Nestor were used for the first time this year. Retirement On April 14th, 2020, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Chantal, Karen and Lorenzo due to the damages and deaths caused, and they will not be used for any future Atlantic hurricanes. The names will be replaced with Chloe, Kaylee and Landon for the 2025 season. Season effects Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons